A Son
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Dunstan Thorn receives an unexpected surprise late at night from over the wall.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stardust or any of the people sadly but it's a really goos story

Summary: Dunstan Thorn receives an unexpected surprise late at night from over the wall.

Authors Note: I wrote this story before the movie came out to DVD. I just was going through old paper and I found this. I decided to post it and see what people think. Hope you like it and please review.

_**A Son**_

Nine months after Dunstan Thorn returned home from crossing the forbidden wall he received a certain souvenir from his activities. It was a late night when he heard a knock on his door, and he sat up in his bed looking around. He could hear the snores of his father in the next room.

"Who could it be this time of night?" Dunstan asked himself, standing up and lighting his lamp. He made his way down the stairs toward the front door.

"Who is that?" Dunstan heard his father ask from above.

Looking up Dunstan saw his father standing at the top of the stairs, looking down toward him, "I don't know father," Dunstan sad, opening the door. He saw Ferdy, the man who sat at the fence to keep wondering people on his side of the wall.

For years Dunstan couldn't understand why this man spent his whole life sitting in front of the wall that led to an empty field. Of course Dunstan now understood after he had crossed it and saw that he had.

"This was left at the wall for you, "the man said, handing him a basket which he held. "It says here his name is Tristan." The man gave him a disapproving look and Dunstan looked down at the sleeping child. Unable to say anything he quietly shut the door.

Dunstan's father had come down the stairs and watched as is son came in and sat the child on the table. "What is that," he asked his son.

"A baby Father," Dunstan replied gently touching the child's face. He watched the baby give a small laugh before reaching his arms up toward him.

"I can see that Dunstan," his father snapped, "but what's it doing here?" he asked watching as Dunstan picked up the two rolls of parchment.

"This one's is addressed to Tristan," Dunstan said, handing it to his father who took it and looked it over, "and this one is addressed to me." Dunstan told his father as he opened it with hands that shook.

Dear Dunstan,

I know we only met once and I'm sure you didn't expect a child. If my mistress let me keep him I would keep him in a heartbeat. However, if she let me keep him in my world he would be a slave. Perhaps in your world he could be free. Don't tell him of me or this world until he's ready to understand. I hope to meet you again Dunstan Thorn. Please keep our Tristan safe.

Love,

Una

Dunstan reread the letter before handing it to his father. The only thing Dunstan could do was look at this child, his child. When to baby give a loud squeal Dunstan picked him up gently.

"What does this girl mean?" his father asked, "in her world he would be a slave and in yours he'll be safe. What's going on?"

"The wall father," Dunstan said looking down at his son's face, "I want over the wall."

"The wa…" his father stopped for a moment thinking, "you went over the wall and Ferdy just let you?" Surprised that the old men would let anyone cross the wall.

"He didn't exactly let me Father," he said smiling at his son yawned, "but everything we heard about the other side of the wall is true." The baby yawned and closed his eyes falling asleep.

"What are you going to do with the child Dunstan?" his father asked watching them and placing the letters back in the basket.

Dunstan looked toward his father with hopeful eyes, "I'll take care of his, "he said without hesitation, I'll get a job and you'll never have to do anything Father. Please don't make me give him away," begging his father. Dunstan watched the man in front of him. He hoped his father would see that he could and would take care of his son.

His father looked at his son and grandson. _'He'll never forgive me if I make him give the child up'_ he thought. Smiling he saw his son gently rock the when he gave a small cry, "if you think you can handle the responsibilities of caring for this baby then I have no right to take him from you. After all you're his father.

'_That was year ago'_ Dunstan thought as he watched his son being crowned King of Stormhold. He looked beside him and saw his new wife and the mother of his child, Una. They both smiled when they saw Tristan and Yvaine kiss. They wouldn't be robbed of a lifetime as they had been. He could barley believe that his boy, his son was King. Of course how knew that Una was a princess but that didn't make him prepared for this. All he knew now was this way the second happiest day of his life. The first being when he found out he was Tristan's father. Now he sat content watching his son fulfill his birthright and hearts desire.


End file.
